Not another DeidaraxHinata story!
by hinataheir
Summary: Hinata has stepped on Akatsuki grounds mistaking it for being lost, Deidara is the one who has to get her. DeidaraHinata
1. Chapter 1

Morning, this is hinataheir, a Deidara/Hinata lover. I love it so much I'm making a story of this pairing and your reading it.

I'm going to guess with the age of Deidara ok? Hinata:17 Deidara:19 because he does seem a bit imature...

I don't own Naruto, hope you like!

**Chapter one:**

A day at the training grounds, somthing Hinata did everyday. Her life, a heiress to the clan Hyuuga, wasn't easy. She was always pushed around, and to kind and caring to do anything. That was just who she was. Destiny seemed so hard on her, but she didn't know that would soon change this very day.

Kiba stopped punching the worn out dummy and looked back at his teamates. "Damn, is it me or do we always seem to do the same thing everyday?"

Shino nodded in agreement for a first time. "Kiba's right, for a change,"

"Hmm, lets do somthing else! Sensel isn't here so lets do somthing eles!" Hinata got up from her seat and walked over to both males.

"I-i agree" it was silent for a minute before Kiba smiled as he looked back at Shino and Hinata, who stared back.

"I got it! Why don't we play, um like a hide and seek game, you know to test our clan skills!" for once he actuly thought of a good thing, they would split up, somone will have to find the other two who will use there ninja skills to avoid them. "So what about it?"

"Agreed, Hinata?" she looked at both male teamates before smiling and nodding, a yes in the case.

**With Hinata**

The sun shined down on Hinata who ran through the forest looking for a hidding spot. Anyone would have thought it would be easy, but realy it wasn't. In the end Kiba was the one to have to find the others, which made a good hiding spot hard to find. Time past before Hinata came to a stop, were was she? Tall trees were everywere, making were she was very hard to see. How long had she been running? The sun was begining to settle very fast.

"Oh no, I-i think I'm lost! Oh n-no..."

Looking around didn't help much, she began to panic at all the thoughts that came into her head. Hinata was so worried about were she was she didn't even pay attention to the human body that watched her every move. Taking a step forward, somthing fast swopped down... it was all black with red clouds.

"E-ehhh?"

"Well look what we have here, un" Hinata slowly looked up finding the source of the voice. It was a male with blonde hair and an eye not able to be seen, not much older then she was. Blushing like mad Hinata bowed.

"I-i'm v-very sorry, I s-should watch w-were I'm g-going!" her head touched his chest.

"Sorry? What are you doing here anyways, un?" the only thing on his mind was..._who is this girl,un? doesn't she see the cloak, un?.._ Hinata took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I'm - I w-was l-lost.. sorry i-if I c-caused y-you any trouble..., may I a-ask your n-name?" even now, Hinata couldn't help the studder that came out. She was so closed to the male ninja, she didn't even see him stiffen at the touch of her breast. He stepped back to stare at her.

"Sigh, just call me Deidara,un, and yours? I can tell your a Hyuuga be your eyes, un" Deidara could have sworn he heard her gasp but shrugged it off.

"Yes, I-I am. It's H-Hinata Hyuuga," just before anything eles could happen she heard his voice.

"Hyuuga then,un. I hate to do this but-" Deidara's fingers were behind her neck before she felt two tappings on her back she blacked out..._oh no, weres he... going to.. take me..? somone help... please..._ "- I have to take you to the Akatsuki, nobody should know where this place is... sorry,un" he felt guilty for having to nock her out like that, but the Akatsuki leader has requested him to bring whoever was close to the Akatsuki hidout. Putting her on his back wasn't to hard since she was very light.

The sun had now gone and was replaced by the moon, it was much darker now, but Deidara knew were he was going. He used the bird like animal that he and Hinata were on for travel. She was still asleep. This gave Deidara a chance to look at her better... in a more intamate way. For one she was very pale, strang for somone who had such red lips. Deidara always thought his hair was long but compard to her long blue hair, it was nothing. She had a very curvy body...

Deidara looked away, what was he thinking? Apart of his mind was confused while the other was smirking... "This is going to be one hell of a long a day, un..." they had reached the hideout.

**Tsunades office**

Work was being boring again, so now Tsunade was drunk and wobbly read the book she was given. It was such a pain, just then the page turned to Lees profile as a chunin, "Ahahaha, hey look, its barnie! I love barnie, yep sweat'ol barnie, ah i remember in the old days when that show used to come on, he tought me, tought me what sex and were babies came from!"

Her thoughts were cut short by the door busting open. It was Kiba and Shino. "Tsunade-sama-!"

"Hey, look who came, sup homedog" Tsunade wobbly stared at Kiba, who didn't get it. Shino sighed.

"Tsunade-sama, are you drunk?" she stared blankly at him.

"Wha? Not, me drunk! Just with my homboy Kiba!" again Shino sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**Chapter End**

It may not seem like it but I actuly like this pairing alot. I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, i'm starting to get used to them... please reveiw and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yea, i no, havnt updates in 4ever, well heres the next chappie nn, i still like this pariing:)

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Three men jumped up, and out of the gates, their mission, Find Hinata! "Were could she be?! Its been hours and she hasnt showed up!" The loudest of the three, Kiba with his dog Akamaru. The clouds began to swell, becoming grayer, and bigger. Shiney round, black glasses laid eyes on the dog nin, sighing. "What if sombody stole her!!"

"Kiba, calm down, we aren't gettin anywere with you yellin every 5 minutes," Shino was in between the two other ninja, to bussy fighting with kiba to notice one of their members came to a sudden halt. Him and Kiba looked back wondering what was wrong.

"Its gettin cloudy... and FAST. We don't have time to be aurgueing.." Sasuke, who hadnt made as much As a noise as a mouse, finaly spoke. And for once, he made since. The other two nins, looked up, noticeing the clouds gather around.

Kiba looked around, "thats weird, it was sunny just a moment ago..." then akamaru wined, licking KMiba's hand. "I know akamaru, I miss her to..." Shino glanced back at Kiba, knowing very he still had a child crush on her. Sasuke countinued to look up, before he kept running, this time, without waiting for the other two, who soon followed. For a missin nin who got brang back by Naruto, Sasuke made a pretty good leader. But it didnt change Kiba's and Shino's constant obserbance. Feeling both male's eyes on his back once more, Sasuke sighed, why did HE, of all Ninja's in the Leaf, have to help find team 8's konoichi... He hadnt seen her since the chunin exams, but he didnt care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

White eyes stared at the large winodw of the Akatsuki layer. Why was she here? It had been about an hour, and still no sign of the blonde haired nin, gettin up, she examined the room she was in. Eeverything was pitch black, except the large window, which showed a darkened sky, signaly rain. "W-were am I?" noticing she wouldnt get an answer from the wall, the found a coner. Feeling its walls, she put her back up against it, slidding down. Here she was, in a dark room, at the akatsuki's mercy, and she had NO idea what was goin to happen to her.

She could see the thunder brighten the sky with its electifying light. Soon after did the rain began to drizzle down, it was weird, the sky seemed to show Hinata's feelings. Just then, in the midest of the dark, she heard the sound of a door creeking open. Her head shot up, in suprise, wiping her tears as she got up.

"Hinata-san?" the same voice as the one from before... "Hinata? Are you there, un" small sniff caught his attention. Deidara looked around for the source, to see a frightened Hinata standing in the corner. He walked over to her, his only light being that of the thunder. " Would you like... son ramen,un?" his eyes stared down at her swollen white ones. He offered his hand out, only to have her cry out.

"I-I'm fin-" looking at Deidara's blonde hair, reminded her so much of Naruto, thinkin of him made her cry even more. Deidara looked at her with sympathy, as she slid back down. He didnt know what to do but to stare. After a few minutes of hearing her cry, he put his back up againts the wall, and slidd down to the floor right next to her. "Huh,?" Hinata looked confused by his actions, before she felt his finger touch her cheek. She looked up at him as he did so.

"Don't cry, I hate to see an angel brake...un" it suprised him that she would let him wipe her tears away. He looked into her eyes once more, almost seeing right through her blushing figure

Sniffing once more ontil she spoke "... Were.. am I?" choking the words out, before getting a response.

"Well your in the corner of a room, crieing..." he smiled at her before pickin her limp figure up. ".. and now your going to get out of it, un" she looked at the direction he came from, grabbing his sleeves for suport. She didnt know were she was, she didnt know anything, the only thing she could trust was Deidara, and even then, she really didnt know him.

After a few minutes of wiping her tears with his sleeves Deidara grabed her free hand pullin her to the door. "W-were are we going, Deid-dara?" she countiued to blush harder, no 1 ever held her hand like he did. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, she looked around the hallways they had entered. It was long, and had no lights, only windows and small fire lamps on each side. Just then we stopped a a door, the one at the far end.

"Who's that?" just then a red head apperd on the other side of the door, looking straight at Hinata. His eyes peaicring straight through her, frightend by his words, Hinata hid behind Deidara.

"A girl I caught in the woods, why do YOU care, Sasori-san??" there was a silence in the room before The red head sighed.

"Thats just it, I DONT care... " Deidara glared at him before looking at the shaking figure behind him.

Noticeing the blonde smile Sasori gave him a questioning look, "She'e really beutifull un!"

**CHAPTER END**

**Lol, i kinda broke a sweat making this chapie.. hope you like it nn and if you dont ill egg ur house!! GIGITTY GIGITTY GOO!!**

**hinatageir IN AND OUT! REVEIW!**


End file.
